Traffic noise is one of the most common complaints among many residents, in particular, residents living near freeways and busy streets. While millions of people are affected by this unpleasant environmental issue, and experience the adverse effect of the traffic noise on their work performance and quality of their rest and sleep, efforts to alleviate the problem have not been effective.
Sound barrier walls have been constructed along many freeways to cut down the traffic noise. However, the noise from trucks, which normally emanates from about 8 feet the ground, may require much taller sound barrier walls to drastically reduce the received noise. Indoor traffic noise may also be reduced by increasing building insulation and installing multi-pane windows.